Angel of Innocence
by anime-queen46
Summary: Erik becomes depressed after Christine leaves and desperate for help and prays to God for an angel, what he got was no ordinary angel. COMPLETE
1. Angel of Innocence

ok hello everybody I know my name is animequeen46 but I really love thisstory and Iwant to do my own perspection so please be gentle ok thanks

* * *

It had been another normal day at school for 16 year old Palmira, she was a fairly pretty girl with her dark brown that went to her back and her big green eyes with an auborn ring around the pupil,she had gone to her classes and had hung out with her friends as usual, she was a very shy girl around people she got "bad vibes" as she liked to call them and often could become very anti social especially after the death of her mother eight years before. "Hey you walkin' tonight," her best friend Dennis asked her as she came to her locker,"No I can't remember I have shit to do tonight right after school like hide from my dad brcause I bet you twenty bucks that I did something wrong again""It'll be ok I promise" the boy said as he patted his friend on the back.She smiled back as they walked down the hall, Dennis had been her best friend since gr. 9 and was the reason she got the courage to open up to people he was as she liked to call him her 'evil twin brother from another mother.' 

"Hell no Skippy," she said as she came across their phillipino minor ninener friend,Palmira had actually fergot his real name she had called him Skippy so many times," how did you know I was going to ask""cause it's you""goodpoint but please do the chicken just once c'mon-""fine." Palmira did her impression of a chicken that was so good and realistic it was scary" Ha...Ha... do it again"" Skippy don't make me hurt you " she said glaring at him evilly causing the boy to coward away a little," Alright guys I'm out of here see ya later,""Bye" the two boys said at the same time as she left. The bus ride was always boring and long and worst of all she had no friends on the bus with her so she sat their twidling with the family ring that once belonged to her mother till she got home.

" Hey anyone home," she said when she got through the door and was greeted by her step-mother and reason for moving but she didn't have a grudge with her but they didn't talk much," how was school?"" fine I guess I'll be in my room if you need me, that ok Donna""oh sure" with that she left up to her "sanctuary" she loved it cause it was her favorite colours,a really dark blue with a silver boarder and a black ceiling with glow in the dark stars hanging from the ceiling and decided to change.

Later that night her dad yelled at her to come down stairs_' Dennis owes me twenty bucks' _she thought as she ran down the stairs," Ya dad what do you need?" she asked cause that was the reason he usually called her," get your fucking ass in here now, what's your problum?Why didn't you talk to Donn when you came home today?" he asked really pissed off Palmira took alot of verbal buse from her dad but she always just shook it off" I did talk to her today, she asked me how my day was and I told her and left it there""well why didn't you to talk to her more""you know I don't know how to start a conversation"" no I think its because your just as fucking ignorant as that lazy bitch of a sister of yours"" well sorry""its always sorry or I'll try next time with you well fuck you if your gonna be that way theres the door you can leave, I swear to god all you do all day is fuckin sit in your room nd watch t.v. or go on the computer face it your a lazy worthless bitch now get the fuck out of my sight now."

That hurt worse then anything he ever said to her mind you he had never gone that far beforebut she thought she take it she always had before but this time was different it went to deep and she couldn't shake it off. Palmira started crying the minute she got in her room, and sat on her bed bawling her eyes out, she didn't want tocall her sisters and her brother wasn't home so she went under blankets and cried herself to sleep truly feeling worthless and unloved.Unknown to the young girl the verbal abuse to her heart had taken it's toll and it couldn't take it anymore and as she slept that night her heart slowly stopped beating on its own unable to take the pain anymore.

_"Alright you come on were getting out of here,"_Palmira could here a faint voice," who in God's name are you?" she asked hoarsly, he heard the strange voice chuckle before saying a bit more clearly," funny you should ask that for now you can just call me Cole""k where we going anyway?" she asked as she felt herself being picked by the boy," home" was all he said, Palmira's sight started to come in more clearly," fuck I think I'm trippin' out man you got wings, am I on mushrooms again but I don't remember eating them," the boy just looked at her raising an eyebrow and shook his head," weird death for a weird girl how appropriate," was the last thing she heard before she pssed out again.

Palmira woke to the face she saw before,he had jet black eyes that matched his jet black hair that was shoulder length, he had rather pale skin and was dressed entirely in black even his...wings?"Hey you remember me?" he asked looking a little concerned," ya jeez what happened?"" your dead," he stated simply," thanks for clearing that up?" she sarcasticly and a little scared. Before she could ask how the boy said," you heart, as I like to affectionately call, commited suicide and just stopped beating and you died very quitely, your body wasn't discovered until your dad stormed up to your room at 7:00pm the next day." The girl's jaw just dropped, no words could come to mind about what to say she just stood there unsure of what to do next," what happens now?" she finally said," we go see the big guy, you redy?" he said holding his hand out for her, she reluctantly nodded and took his hand as he led her to well ' the big guy.'

She squeezed his hand really tight as they stopped in front of a huge light, Cole plucked his hand from her grip and stood off to the side, usually he would leave right from there but this girl got him curious." Well hello there," said a voice walking out of the light it was a woman with short blond hair and the same eyes as Palmira but without the auborn ring," mom" was the only thing she could say when she saw her. The woman nodded and pulled her daughter into a tight hug," I missed you socks," Palmira laughed she hadn't been called socks since she was eight years old," he wants me to speak on his behalf to make it easier on you, he also still a little mad you called him a giant bum" Palmira was shocked, you called God a giant bum," Cole said shocked from his spot,"I thought that was a dream," she said defensively, the woman couldn't help but laugh," anyway he has a job for you because he knows how much you love children-"" do I take care of the children here in heaven""no that's my job but you will take care of the children on Earth and protect there innocence." Palmira felt her jaw once again drop and couldn't help but ask," just the children," her mother looked at her confused," what do you mean""I mean I don't feel like I would be doing my job properly if it was just the children I protected...I also would like to know if it would be ok I could save those who have losed hope but not their inncocence, you know what I'm talking about."

Now it was their turn to have their jaw drop no angel ever asked to take on more then they had to," I think that can be arranged," her mother said smiling proudly, truly her daughter had done some growing up after she died," for now you'll stay with me until you are needed," angel of innocence."

* * *

ok well that's it I think it turned out ok I decided to use the personalities of my friends in this story and I named my character after my Nonna (grandmother) with a little bit of my personality and yes I can do the chicken thing. I also based my character's mom on my own mom whomethis story is dedicated who and I miss dearly and will probably be named after. Anyway reviews will be appreciated he'll be aappearing really soon probably in the next chapter. 


	2. a prayer answered

alrighty I only got one review but that's better then none so anyway here you go

* * *

It had been six months since 'her heart commited suicide' as Cole said how she died, he was actually a pretty good friend to have around, he had taught her how to fly and was the first one waiting for her when she got back from helping a child. Her mother had also been a great help she went with Palmira to her funeral and had been the shoulder she cried on when they got back. 

"Hey mama"

"hi mom"

"Mommy look what I can do"

"Mom quick question...exactly how many half brothers and sisters do I have,"Pam just laughed at her daughter's question,"none, but when the kids come here they say I remind me of their mothers and ask if they can call me mom so they do,""makes sense," Palmira said nodding her head,"I just remembered I have a mission for you young lady""oh ya whose the kid."Pam thought of a way to explain this to her," socks, do you remember when you said you wanted to help innocent souls that had lost hope, well this one isn't a mission, big guy wants to give you a challenge."

Palmira looked shocked,"who is it?""the man's name is Erik and you leave immediately."

The walked in the dark, his cloths wrinkled and dirty and his hair filthy, he wore an emotionless face but in his eyes all that could be seen is sadness and lonliness even behind his white mask it could be seen.

"Lord why have you foresaken me, am I not one of your children oh great god give me a sign that still have a place in exsistence even in your eyes," he cried to the heavens, the man kneeled in the dirt waiting for what he seeked.

"You rang," called a voice to his right, the man looked towards the lake to see a woman in a pure white gown basking in a light with short blond hair and she appered to be holding something. The woman smiled at him as she seemed to float on the water towards him.

"Hello Erik your prayers have been answered," her angelic voice said handing him the bundle, Erik was stunned but stood up grabbing the bundle and opened it reveling a newborn infant wrapped in it's wings,"all these yeaars of preaching and God sends me a child?" he asked confused looking at the baby,"my daughter has a creative mind, she chose to come to you in the most innocent and precious form known to exsistence, for she is the angel of innocence and she wishes to save your soul of her own free will, lay her to rest and when you go to her in the morning she will be in her true form."

"A child with instructions how convienent...what is that I call you," Erik said still confused, the angel laughed gently and said,"just call me what the other children do 'mom'," with that the angel was gone leaving Erik and the baby alone.The Phantom looked down at the child and returned the smile she gave him and brought her to the room that formally belonged to his love Christine, sighing at the memory he layed the baby on the red sheets and pulled the blankets up to her chin. As we began to walk away he noticed that the child was an active sleeper and was alredy near the edge of the bed, worried she might hurt herself he put the baby back in the middle of the bed and put pillows around hopefully preventing her from rolling off the bed.

Satisfied he smiled down at the child and caressed her small cheek,"this will be interesting," he said before leaving the child to rest _'buddy you have no idea' _Palmira thought as she drifted off to sleep

* * *

I know this chapter was kinda short but hopefully still a good one don't worry chapters will belonger please review well until thenc ya 


	3. a hell of an introduction

HAPPY EASTER TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT GOD BLESS EASTER CHOCOLATE don't judge me and just read the story

* * *

As instructed by the angel referred to as 'mom' he walked into the room only to see that the bed was completely empty, the Phantom's eyes went wide in panic and he fraanticly searched the bed for what he still thought was an infant.

The girl quietly snuck up behind the man _' this will one hell of a first impression' _Palmira thought trying not to laugh as went right behind him putting her hands on his shoulders and doing her chicken impersination. Palmira was crying on the floor after seeing his reaction to her stunt,"you...should have...seen...your face man it was priceless,"Erik just stood there trying to catch his breathe giving his attacker an evil glare until he realised what his attacker was. The average sized girl was lying on the floor calming herself with her dark brown locks flowing around her and her big green eyes staring at him happily, she was wearing a simple white gown that matched her gorgeous wings.

He couldn't believe his eyes,"your the angel of innocence,""In the flesh in matter of speacking but ya I'm Palmira nice to meet you Erik,"she said holding her hand out to him so he could shake it but not realising it just pulled her up to her feet _' ok that works to' _she thought,"what I do?"she asked when she saw his slightly angry face,"I can't help but wonder what took God almighty so long to send me my angel,"suddenly regretting what he said when he saw her face,"well EXCUSE me I had to DIE first is that ok with you?"she said slightly annoyed,"I can't for the life of me figure out why they would send me backwards though," she said out loud to herself s she sat on the bed.

"What are you talking about you went back in time?""ya 3 guesses what century I died in"she said challenging him," I give up enlighten me?" Erik said amazed,"your not gonna believe this but I was born in 1988 and died 2005,"she tried not to laugh at his reaction which was a mix of shock and amazement it was hard to tell behind the mask .

"You know Erik its kinda hard for me to see your face when you cover it up like that I really don't care what you look like believe me I've seen worse""oh really name one""two words Michael Jackson after plastic surgery"Erik looked at her confused,"and have you seen what an acney problem can do to a person's socal life you say buh-bye to that one."

Erik just sighed he had no idea what she was talking about agreed figuring she knew more then he did so he took off his mask but quickly lowered his head at her reaction"OH DEAR GOD,"she said horrified,"what did I tell-""you got a buger," she said drily pointing at his nose and couldn't hold in her fit of giggles,"seriously you look fine and actually not bad looking""really""oh ya its taking every inch of me not to rape you,"she said sarcasticlly fortunately it was noticeable to Erik.

"You are one odd angel," he said shaking his head,"you should have seen me when I was alive she said stretching out her wings wincing,"are you ok?"he asked concerned,"ya but if you plan on working with angels in the near future when you lie them on a bed put them on their sides or their stomach cause it is incredibly painful on the back,"she said turning around showing him the redness around where her wings came out,"sorry," he said feeling a little bad about it,"that's ok I gotch ya back remember,"she smiling remembering his reaction and he couldn't help but smile back.

The fun was immediately haulted by the sound of splashing water.

* * *

okie dokey that all for now folks but I'll update soon so c ya later 


	4. Happy Birthday Erik

ello ello I know long time no type but hey whatever here ya go

* * *

For as long as Meg could remember her mother would always tell her stories about the Phantom of the Opera and how he was misjudged. Since she was a small child she always thought of him as a guardian angel that took care of her and her mother and also a friend she remember when it all began...and ended. 

_' "Mama," said a four yer old Meg,"may I have some paper, my paints and cloths""Meg you knowyou can'tpaint before bed""but it's Erik's day I want to make him a giftplease." Madame Giry couldn't help smile at her daughter's generosity," alright but not for long," the girl nodded happily as she waited for her mother to get her what she needed._

_A little while later she finished it she had made Erik a card and made a cloth rose and used wire for the stem covered in green cloth. Not satisfied she sprayed the 'flower' with little perfume her mother gave her and it was her favorite," much better," she said laying it where Erik could find it."_

_Mama,How old is Erik?" she asked as her mother tucked her in," today he is 10 years old""wow he's old," Meg said making her mother laugh," don't forget to leave my gift on the table"" i won't," the woman said laying the gift on the table beside her daughter's bed," there your gift will make him very happy." Madame Giry kissed her daughter on the head and left._

_It was midnight and Meg couldn't sleep so she just lied there bored out of her skull until she heard something behind her and rolled over to see some one looking at her surprised." What is this?" he asked holding up the gifts," there for you," she said sitting up," I made them myself because its your day and I want to show you I remembered and that I care about you."_

_The little boy was truly touched by this no one had ever done anything like this for him before and the rose looked pretty good considering it was made by a four year old. Without thinking he pulled the girl into a hug," thank you""for what""for caring," he said letting go of her as he turned to leave she grabbed his hand," will you come back I do want to be your friend," Erik looked back at her shocked," yes I'd like that bye my Meg." With that he left and the two became close friends quickly._

It had been after that night that she left a gift for him on his day even after he stopped coming but this year he didn't come and it was a year since the accident with the Opera Populaire. Afraid he might be dead she went to go check on him holding the gift close to her she made her way down to the river area but there was no boat.

The small ballerina sighed andput the gift in her dress so she wouldn't lose it and began her swim gasping s the cold water sent chills down her spine. After a while her arms began to get numb butshe finally found the dockand climbed up meeting a pair of angry, golden eyes.

Normal Pov

Upon hearing the sound of splashing water both Erik and Palmira turned to the source of it,seeing the look on the phantom's face the angel said,"easy boy don't start freaking out onme let's think logic-" she was cut off by Erik going in for the attack," then again maybe not," she said to herself as she ran after him.

When she found himit looked like he was holding something under the water," that's never good," she sighed running over seeing him holding down a young woman."Holy shit Erik what the hell are you doing pull her up!" Palmira cried trying to pullthe angry man off of her.

"Oh Lucy u got some explainin to do," a faint voice called from up above,"I so don't need this right now," Palmira sighed, "whose that?" Erik asked," Cole a.k.a. the angel of death and she'll be going with him if you don't get her up and believe me you do not want more deaths on your hands." Erik sighed and quickly pulled the girl out of the water and laid her on her back," you have exactly five minutes to tell me why your here madmoieselle."

Meg understood and grabbed the gift from her dress and gave it to the Phantom and struggled to get the words out," h-happy...b-birthday," finally getting the words out darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

Alrighty so what do ya think I want to know so please review


	5. feuds and intros

hello all how are you long time no see thanks for the reviews I've been getting they are few but appreciated anyway here you go enjoy

* * *

The middle adged man walked into the Opera Populaire, it was the first time he had walked in there since he was nineteen. He remembered the last time he was there he had quite a good time," Excuse me sir may I help you,"one of the managers said to the stranger," I have an appointment the name is DeCliew...Richard DeCliew" he introduced himself. He knew he wouldn't be recognized and was more then glad for it. 

"So you are interested in taking over as manager here I understand," the manager," yes sir but may I ask why you are leaving" Richard asked," health reasons," the man replied simply.

Meg gasped as she woke up in a cold sweat _'no its not possible...he can't be back' _she thought as she looked around her and began to calm down as she realised it was just a dream.

"Are you alright?" a voice said making her jump, she turned to see the Phantom standing by her bed."Ahhh yes I'm fine" she replied.

"Uhh what happened the last thing I remember someone was singing the strangest song," Meg asked confused, the masked man raised his eyebrow to her," what song was that?" he asked thinking she was getting confused.

" Uhhh some thing like 'Happy Birthday to you, you live in a zoo, you look like a monkey and you smell like one to... sound familiar." Meg said hoping she wasn't going crazy," oh ya don't worry your mentally fine and if not we both have a problem," he said.

The two sat in an ackward silence before the Phantom's guilt got the best of him andsaid," I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you shouldn't have come down here in case you forgot I'm a monster that's meant to be feared."" Why would I fear you now when I was the one who made the opera ghost fear me... Erik," Meg said seeing that he obviously had forgotten their childhood together.

The man was shocked _'she remembered' _Meg reached for his mask to prove she didn't care and he quickly pushed her arm away."Now tell me _Meg _what's makes you think I would show my face to you now when I wouldn't even show you as a child," he hissed sending them in another akward silence.

It was inturrupted by the yelling of the two angels," who is bickering out there?" Meg asked as it staarted to aggrivate. Erik chuckled," That would be my angelPalmirashe's really nice once you get to know her," he said and as if on que clear as a bell you could here Palmira yell,"YOUR MOTHER'S ASS,"" most of the time," he added drilymakingthe ballerina laugh.

"Leave my mother's posterior out of this," Cole yelled at the girl in front of him," i'm just doing my job," he reminded her." I don't care you can't just go around asuming people are going to die, how about wait until you know for sure for a change," she yelled at him making offically lose it.

" I'm sorry not everybody dies because their afraid of their daddy and caan't stand up to him so their heart stops-" The angel of death was cut off by the other angel slapping him across the face,he could see the tears forming in her eyes and automaticly regretted what he said.

"Let's get something stright you stuck up jackass, I wasn't scared of him I respected my father, he took care of me and unlike you I like'd being around him and loved him more then anything ok so you can go screw off jerk," Palmira bitched at him not regretting a word of it and watched as he flew off.

"What was that about?" Erik asked as him and Meg walked out of the room, Palmira turned around to face the two mortls." Nothing just drop it," she said still pissed off, seeing the look on her face convinced him.

"Unbelievable, she's beautiful," Meg said in pure amazement of what she saw before her, the angel's mood quickly changed,"well its nice to have a fan," Palmira said offering Meg her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Meg said with a big smile on her face," well I better get back I can at least get an hours sleep before practice tomorrow anyway, take care of Erik for me will you," Meg said as she began to walk back the way she came," you bet see y around Meg."

The girl was about to leave when Palmira punched her shoulder, rubbing his arm Erik turned to her but before he could say anything his thoughts were taken over by the angel's voice.

_'What are you waiting for dummy, walk her home' _she told him pushing him towards her. He instantly grabbed her arm and went into Phantom mode,"I'll get you back there quicker then the way you came, your bad enoughat ballet as it is at least get enough sleep to know somewhately what your doing."

Palmira shook her head _'Scareface needs help in the dating gme BADLY' _

_

* * *

_

well that's all for now peeps until next time please review and tell me what you think or else...I'm just gonna sit here and do nothing


	6. Scareface

I'm dedicating this chapter to my mom cause today is her birthday and she would be 48 years old today. SO Happy birthday mom luv u lots xoxoxoxo

* * *

The next day unknown to the ballet rats of the opera house above them stood none other then the phantom himself, he was currently listening to Carlotta's lovely singing abilities. 

"Holy shit whose killing the cat with a violin," Palmira said who had just made her appearence and was currently rubbing her poor ears."You'd think I'd immune to that kinda torture being dead." she added looking at the frightened phantom she said,"what the hell are you lookin' at?"

"Don't...ever...sneak up on me...like that...again," Erik said trying to compose himself from being scared out of his mind."Sorry Scareface i help...are you spying on Meg?" the angel said trying not to laugh at him, the young man just gave her an evil glare.

"First of all and for most I do not spy I observe and stop calling me scareface I find it insulting,"Erik hissed suddenly regretting his words when he saw her jaw drop.

"Your insulted to be called Scareface I'm insulted you find that insulting, Scareface is my hero and like the coolest mob guy ever," she said walking towards him and while she jabbed her finger into his chest she said," NEVER INSULT SCAREFACE EVER AGAIN COMPRENDE?" She said seriously pissed.

"Alright, alright just keep it down someone will notice us," he said trying to reason with her but she continued to glare at him evilly."Ok I'm sorry what's so great about this scareface fellow anyway?" he asked a little curious about the strange man his angel looked up to.

"Well for one thing he was kinda like you one the one side of his face was all scarred up from fights,hence the name 'Scareface', anyway unlike you he used his face to his advantage and made it something to be feared and respected. He was a great mafia leader and even had his own line before he killed somebody."

"He hadaline?" Erik inturrupted raising an eyebrow,"ya he'd take out his gun and yell 'say hello to my little friend' and shoot the guy in the head.Mmmmm weapons of mass destruction," she finished grouling with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"oh dear...how did you become the angel of _innocence _again?" he asked frightened of her little outburst," I died avirgin," she said drily.

"Isee your mother must be very proud," he said sarcasticly,"o ya that reminds me can you do me a favor? It's mom's birthday and I was wondering if you could get a rose for a present from both of us," she asked despritly,"why should I she isn't my mother?" hesaid annoyed she would ask him that.

"Well because she thinks of ll people as her children, you get the most beautiful ones and I don't want to give her the rose aand thentake all the credit for it when you did all the work," she said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Alright goget her and goback to the layer I'll meet you there with the rose deal,"he offered,"deal I let you get back to your uh...observing," she said before taking off.

Later that night Erik came back dressed in his best suit with the rose behind his back so the older angel couldn't see it, when he got there he couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. Palmira cuddled in her mother's arms as they shared a laugh together, he quietly walked up to them and offered the woman his gift as she looked up at him. Pamela almost broke down into tears when she gently took the rose from the phantom.

"Thankyou Erik wht brought this on?" she asked amazed at the deed,"we both wnted to get you something that could possibly compare to be worthgiving you for your birthday," he said smiling," well thankyou both of you its nice to get a gift from my babies on my borthday," the older angel said kissing both Palmira and Erik on the cheek and pulling them into a warm embrace.

Erik wassurprised he had never been held like this before not even by his own mother and for the first time in his life felt loved.

* * *

well that's it for now I know it may seem pointless but I had to write it for my mom so please review and tell me what you think. 


	7. rekindled friendship

ello ello all time for another update then its time for homework (BOOOOOOO) anyway here you go

* * *

Meg dropped to the floor exhausted, it was the first break she had all day, the girl looked around her as she cught her breathe feeling as if she was being watched. Shrugging it off she walked over to the managers who had called the rest of the Opera populaire cast and crew.

"Ladies and gentlemen as you know I am retiring do to health problems but worry not friends for I leave you in good hands, it is my honour to introduce you to Monsieur Richard DeCliew," the man explained motioning for everyone to clap. The man smiled as he looked around towards everyone before spotting Meg. The man smiled as he walked towards her.

"And who might you be mon pettite?" he asked startling her," Meg Giry sir," she replied backing up a bit."Lovely to meet you Medmoiselle Giry," he said shaking her hand, in the moment the small ballerina gasped as a flashback came to her.

**_flashback_**

_"Your mine little one," a strong masculine voice said holding down a young Meg down as tears streamed down her face._

_"Help me!...Erik please help me!" she cried and the evil man laughed wickidly at her._

**_end of flashback_**

"Are you alright?" a voice said snapping her out of her thoughts before she looked back t the middle aged man and smiled,"yes of course thankyou," she lied then walked back to practice.

_'Great now I'm having these nightmares when I'm awake as well, maybe the Phantom can help he' _she thought as she planned to go back to his layer that night.

Meanwhile...

"Erik I'm bored," Palmira whined lying on her stomach on some rocks, the Phantom rolled his eyes nd turned to his angel," what do you want me to do about it?" he replied annoyed.

"Let's play,"she smiled whickedly and grabbed his mask off the table, he had begun to grow accustomed to not wearing his mask around her."Give that back devil spawn," he said chasing the girl making her laugh.

"Wow that's like the biggest oxy-morron I've ever heard," he sid running away from the opera ghost,"run, run, run, as fast as you can you can't catch me I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN MMMMWWWWWWAAAAAAA," she said running onto the water.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you suger," Erik said drily then looked at the girl shocked forshe was in fact walking on _water."Come and get me big boy," the angel taunted._

'_oh that's it' _the Phantom thought but before he could do anything he heard a gasp and looked over to see Meg. Absolutely horrifed he ran off covering his misshapen face.

"This is getting good, hey Meggy," Plmira said sitting cross leged on the water, looking confused she quickly said hello to the girl and ran off to find Erik.

When she got to his door she knocked on it a few times then said," Erik forgive me that was rude, its just that you surprised me I've never seen you without your mask. I'm sorry please you really look perfectly fine without it on honest."

"Don't lie to me girl you looked horrified," he argued unconvinced of the girl's plea,"C'mon Erik name one time I've ever lied to you?"Meg replied. The girl heard him sigh before he opened the door, he immedietly looked into the girl's eyes to find no fear or pity just the look she would give any other man.

"There now you look much more handsome without that silly mask covering you up," Meg smiled at him caressing the right side of his face with no signs of disgust or fear. Erik gently covered her hand with his nd smiled back.

"You still got that buger dude," Palmira said walking by ruining the moment earning her a growl from the Phantom,"I love you to cupcake," she chuckled still holding the mask.

"So whose up for monkey in the middle," the angel said evilly twirling the mask on her finger, quickly catching on Meg ran to the other end of the hide out as the angel threw the mask at her catching effortlessly.

A few hours past before Erik finally got the mask back," h beat you," he said victoriously which earned him a middle finger from a pissed angel.

"Alright I'm takin' a nap folks c ya,"Palmira said heading to bed. After she left Erik turned to Meg,"why did you really come here Meg surely it wasn't for that exilerating game of monkey in the middle."

The ballerina giggled before saying," wellI have been having some nightmares recently and they all involve you, there all the same, I'm being held down and I cry out for someone to help and its always you I call for. What do you think it is?A memory?" she asked.

Erik suddenly found the ground interesting _'she doesn't remember she must have blocked it out what do I say?' _he thought trying to find the right words.

"I'm not sure to be honest let me get back to you," he lied trying to buy himself time. Meg nodded in understanding,"alright thankyou very much, oh by the way did you now we have a new manager now?" she asked changing the subject seeing that it bothered him.

He looked at the ballerina shocked,"I had no idea, I'll have to writea letter,"he said finally looking back at the girl he said,"maybe you should go back its late and yuo have an early practice in the morning."

Meg stood up,"good idea, thankyou Erik for listening, your a good friend goodnight,"she said kissing on the right cheek before leaving. Palmira walked back into the room trying to laugh at the sight of the blushing Phantom.

"Have fun?" she joked sitting beside the man giggling who quickly joined her, for some reason he couldn't resist feeling happy around the teenager.

"Quick question,"she said suddenly,"why didn't you ever try to be a manager for the opera house you'd do really good at it." He turned to her surprised at the sudden question then was silent forwhile before answering her.

"They wouldn't except me they'd kill me before giving me a chance," he explained looking away,"Erik please that's bull shit, if there's one thing I learned being alive it that you shouldn't be afraid to take a chance, what have you got to loose right?" she said.

The Phantom thought about for a minute then said,"there are just some risks you don't take," thinking of Christine."You never know unless you try," she replied making him smile.

"What about you what is it you want to do with your life?" he asked curiouse about this girl's ambitions, she smiled sadly at him and said,"A goodmom like the one I had."

"Maybe one day you will be," he said encouragingly,"its kinda hard when your dead," was all she said before leaving the man alone with his thoughts.

* * *

all done YAY not very good was it? well hopefully the next one will be better please review 


	8. Miss Lulu and the song that wouldn't end

I'm baaaaaaaack hee hee don't mind me any whobe dobe here we go enjoy

* * *

It had been two months since Palmira first came to save Erik's soul and Meg came back into his life and the phantom couldn't have been happier. He smiled as the two girls played some sort of weird clapping game his angel had taught the ballerina nd quickly became addicted to it.

'_Miss Lulu had a steam boat the stem boat had a bell 'toot toot'_

_Miss Lulu went to heaven the steam boat went to _

_hello operator please give me no more lies and if you _

_disconnect me I'll kick you in the behind a yellow curtin there _

_was a piece of glass, Miss Lulu sat upon it and hurt her big _

_fat ask me no more questions please tell me no more lies the _

_boys are in the bathroom doing up their flies are in the city, _

_the bees are in the hive, Miss Lulu and her boyfriend are in _

_the park K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

"That's enough of that please your are seriously annoying me now," the phantom pleaded from the organ.

"Oh really," the girls said in union looking t each other mischieviously before taking a deep breath and began singing,"This is the song that never ends yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is..."

Meg and Palmira's song was cut short as a hand covered both their mouths,"much better," replied a voice that wasn't Erik's but none other then the angel of death himself.

"Have you finally come to take me away from this hell?" Erik asked relieved to once again in silence.

"Nope sorry I just came to talk to this one," Cole said jestering over to Palmira who refused to look at him and bit his hand hard. "I have nothing to say to you,"she hissed storming off, followed by the black winged angel leaving Erik and Meg alone.

The young ballerina slowly got up and sat beside Erik and waited a few minutes before laying her head against his shoulder. The phantom glanced over towards the girl noticing the large circles under her eyes.

"Nightmares again?" he asked already knowing the answer which was confirmed when she nodded her head. Erik cuoldn't help but feel guilty about what happened to her all those years, even now the pain of it was as strong now as it was then.

_'No I can't tell her, she forgot it fora reason and I won't bring back bad childhood memories for her' _he thought but when his attention returned to Meg she was fast asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she slept, Erik leaned in closer to her to kiss her soft lips.

Unfortuately his love confession to Meg's sleeping form was inturrupted by a certain someone yelling,"YOUR MOTHER'S ASS."

* * *

hee hee I know tat was mean but hey tats me anyway review and tell me wat u think


	9. mascqurade

alrighty ppl on with the story

* * *

Meg wached and waited till the coast was clear before leaving Christine's old dressing room and as she walked out she bumped into someone who was none other then the manager himself, Richard DeCliew. 

"Where have you been Margarite?" he asked trapping her in a corner.

"Just having some time to myself," the ballerina lied not liking how close the man was getting to her. She desperately tried to find an exit, something told her that she had to get away from him and he wasn't safe.

"Excuse me Monsiour I have to check on my mother," Meg said as she finally managed to quickly slide away from the man and ran off towards her room.

The man just stood there and smiled,"very soon Meg Giry you will be mine."

"Palmira please I told you I'm sorry what do you want me to do?" Cole pleaded to the door to the girl that lay behind it but only recieved silence as a reply. The black angel sighed in defeat he really didn't mean to hurt her like that.

"Give it up boy you screwed up and I've known that girl long enough to know that you should leave her alone when she gets like that," the phantom advised smirking at the scene that play in front of him and pissing off Cole.

"First of all _boy _I'm older then you by a couple of centuries so shut up and mind your own buisness," the teen replied through gritted teeth.

"Whatever I have to make my rounds," Erik said taking off leaving the angel behind trying to get the girl out of her room, he was stubborn he's give him that.

The phantom watched the rehersals perticularily on a certain ballerina absolutely entranced by the way she preformed her routine. Oh how he wished he could be Meg's partner minus the whole finding men attractive thing no offense to the boy of course.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH,"screamed the siprano Charlotta nearly causing Erik's ears to bleed.

"Charlotta sing lotta and really really suka," a voice beside Erik said drily which he knew all to well.

"Aren't you supposed to be wallowing in self pity back at the cave?" The phantom asked raising an eyebrow at the angel.

"Ha I've been gone for like an hour now, by the way have you seen the new manager? yikes," the angel said making the opera ghost a little curious about who was managing his opera house.

"What do you mean?" he asked,"let's just say if you were to look up the definition for the word 'creepy' in the dictonary you would find his picture right beside it," Palmira said pointing towards the middle aged man."He has been checking out Meg all frekin' day its disturbing, if I were you I'd keep in eye on her," the angel added.

Erik looked down at the manager, yes he was checking out the dancers but he saw no lust or want in his eyes. Looking at Palmira like she was crazy he said,"and I'm the one they say is mad go figure," he said walking away from the girl.

"I'm serious we need to keep close to her somehow,"Palmira said suddenly stopping as Erik did,"what the..,"she started then saw the sign for the mascqurade(sp) and gave the phantomher famous smile and said,"...that will do."

* * *

another one bites the dust.. anyway review and tell me what you think, I'm glad so many ppl like my story


	10. trouble arises

hello all how ya been? miss me? of course you did so let's get on with the story shall we

* * *

Palmira returned to the phantom's home to find the angel of death exactly where she left him banging on the door begging for forgiveness. She shook her head in shame as she walked towards Cole and cleared her throat loudly to get his attention. 

The teen looked at her surprised," what the...weren't you just...how'd you do that?" he asked surprised that she was in front of him.

She leaned over to his ear and whispered," a magician never revels her secrets," she said then stepped away grinning evilly,"besides I know how you can make it up to me."

"Why do I feel I'm not going to like this?" the angel of death said drily.

Meg sat in front of her vanity brushing her hair until she found herself suddenly blinded by a pair of leather gloves.

"Do you ever grow up Erik?" the ballerina teased as she turned to the man,"really you haven't done that since we were children," she added laughing.

"Well I was going to ask if you would accompany me to the mascqurade but I wouldn't want you to be seen with a child," the phantom teased playing along.

"How considerate of you," Meg giggled and then gently pulled off his mask and gently kissed him catching him off guard.

After they pulled apart Erik looked at her and said," I'll take that as a yes," and quickly kissed her again before disappearing into the darkness of the Opera house.

Night of the Mascqurade...

Erik and Meg had been dancing for well over half an hour and enjoying themselves.

"Should Palmira be here?" Meg asked behind her blue and gold mask which matched her flowing gown. "Should being the key word," The phantom replied behind the skull mask, he also wore a black and red suit. Meg inturrupted him and pointed towards the staircase.

the phantom turned and automaticly his jaw dropped," she just couldn't hide the wings could she?" Erik said watching her and Cole descend the stairs.

Palmira smiled at him as she glided down the staircase in her gold gown(think of the dress from ever after)and her wings stiking out from behind it like a sore thumb. She held a white mask in front of her face with gold along the edge of it with her dark brown curls curved around her face, her white gloved hand held by Cole's black gloved hand. The young mn had his hair slicked back like Erik's but and wore a similar masc to Palmira's except his was black and rimmed with silver, he was dressed in pure black including his long cape matching his midnight wings that were just as noticable as the girl's.

"Good evening all," The angel greeted the couple and chuckled at Erik's expression,"what's with the face dude? You act like you've never seen an angel before," she teased.

"Don't mind him your beautiful Palmira," Meg complimented grabbing the phantom's hand. Soon the music started and the couples began dancing long into the night.

Far off Monsieur DeCliew watched Erik and Meg dance jealously,"I'll end this here," the man said walking towards the happy couple full of rage. Before Erik knew what was happening he dropped to the ground by a sudden force that came out of nowhere.

The phantom looked up to see the manager standing over him in disgust and Meg standing in shock.

"Can I help you Monsieur?" Erik hissed standing up to the man who was no taller then him. The middle aged man just stood their and smirked.

palmira quickly came over to the scene,"Erik are you alright?" she said looking at her charge concerned. After she turned her attention back to the manager,"and just what is your problem?this manhas done nothing to you," she scowlded

"You are mistaken madmoiselle he is no man," DeCliew saaid ripping the mask from the phantom's face,"he is a monster," he finished as everyone gasped in fear except Meg, Cole and Palmira. The angel just looked at him with piercing green eyes making theopera managerback up slightly in fear.

"How dare you? Who are you to say who is the man and who is the animal? I think you sir have made it quite clear who the animal was with your little outburst there. So you tell me what kind of french gentlemen go around punching random strangers, what would you say if I started doing it to you huh, huh," as Palmira did this she merclessly shoved the man further and further back until she had him in a corner.

"That's enough Palmira," the angel turned to the voice which belonged to Erik who was currently covering the side of his face."He's right I am a monster I don't belong here," he said as he began to walk away until He felt a tug on his arm.

"Erik stop," Meg pleaded looking into his golden eyes which were full of pain and sadness."No Meg as I must go where I belong you must remain where you do, i'm sorry," Erik said as he removed her arm and walked away.

"Cole you better go," Palmira said going after Erik, he quickly grabbed her arm,"I want to help," he said seriously. She smiled and gave his hand a comforting squeeze,"no need I'll be alright just go back for now please," he begged hoping he would make this easy for her.

Reluctantly he nodded,"thankyou," she said quickly before running after the Phantom.

Richard quickly recovered _'that was the scariest woman I have ever seen. I hope no one notices the mess i've made of myself' _he thought looking down to the wet spot on the front of his pants. Quickly he covered it up and strolled over to Meg.

"Come my dear I shall walk you back to your room you look flushed," Monsieur DeCliew said evilly but before could reject the man grbbed her arm and led her off.

* * *

uh oh dum dum dum sry anyway review and tell what you think till next time friends. 


	11. downhill from here

hello ppl thanks for the reviews there great just one question though what's a chicca? lol anyway on with the story

* * *

"Erik," The phantom ignored his name being called," Erik stop," again he ignored the request," Scareface stop and talk to me before I kick your ass and don't think that I won't," finally he turned to the owner of the voice. 

"What do you want Palmira? you going to hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright," he said angrily earning a dry look.

"You wish buddy I don't do physical contact mind you tats what you get for not being hugged as a child but I could be wrong," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

" What I'm gonna do is try and talk some sense into you and if I was just a little taller or had a chair nearby I'd smack you across the head for leaving Meg there with Mister Creepy manager guy when it was obvious she wanted to be with you," she lectured.

"No she pitied me there is a difference, I shouldn't have listened to you why was it you did that again?" Erik asked agitated.

"I did it because for the first time in your life you felt normal, becuse for the first time in your life you danced with a woman who truly loved you for you-," she said hoping to God this would sink into his head but was inturrupted by Erik," and you did it so that you could be alive again."

Palmira stood there letting him get out his anger," my God truly you would think the heavens would send me an angel that could actually do there job instead of an immature child trapped in a woman's body, tell me again why did they make you the angel of innocense?" he yelled at the girl.

"For your information it was because I died untouched, in other words I'm still a virgin and i've never been kissed or even hugged by a man," she replied trying not to freak out on her charge.

"Well if that's all that qualifies to do the job I'm surprised the world hasn't come to an end, I swear have you ever done anything right in your whole life or afterlife for that matter, you lazy worthless piece of God's creation. Now if you would be so kind get the hell out of my life and tell them not to do me any favors because you were enough," with that said Erik stormed off once more.

Nia had her hands bawled up into fists the whole time hearing her father's voice saying Erik's words and suddenly and familiar pain came into her heart once more and she felt like she was going to die again.

"I'm sorry Erik I tried but I can't leave no matter how much you want me to," she said quietly more to herself then the phantom. Slowly she closed her eyes and walked bckwards on to the lake floating, as she wrapped her wings around herself her body slowly descended into the water.

The Phantom was a few feet away from the girl when he heard her quite voice apologise to him. Unfortunately though because she dropped her body into the water so quitely and quickly he turned around to slow to stop her from 'leaving'.

"I'm sorry," he said to the air feeling more alone then he ever had in his life.

* * *

Alrighty so what do ya think ppl plz review


	12. Chapter 12

Yay I'm back thanks for being patient hope you enjoy

* * *

Meg sat in the dormitories worried sick about Erik she wanted so much togo see if he was alright but he told her never to go to him again and the young ballerina couldn't help but cry remembering this feeling like the phantom never truly loved her at all. As Meg silently cried she heard a knock at the door, quickly wipping away her tears she answered the door. 

"Monsier DeCliew, what are you doing here?" Meg asked surprised to see the man who just simply smiled at her calmly.

"Why Meg I'm here to see you of course, I would be honoured if you would join me in my room," he said grabbing her arm rather tight for Meg's liking but before she could say anything the manager led her towards his room making her suddenly fear for herself.

Meanwhile...

It had been three days since Erik left Meg at the mascqurade and three days since he hurt one of the few people who actually cared about him since then he had been mopping around his hide out. He needed help he had to admit it but how could he when he didn't even know what to do next with his life. That was until help arrived...

"Hey what's up man, damn this place is silent without Pal around you should really find out where she's hiding thenon- noisy atmosphere will make ya nuts," Cole said exploring the area.

"Like having having her around didn't," Erik said sarcasticly," besides where the hell would I start looking she's long gone," he added getting annoyed when the angel of death started laughing.

"I take it she never told you about the connection thingy huh? well let's see if I can put this in words you can understand," he said pondering for a second then explained," When Palmira became your guardian she became bonded to you until she made you happy and your petty problem was solved but anyway because you told her to leave before she could help you she is simply hiding from you until you need her again.

"Uh huh and just how is it she'll know how to find me?" the phantom asked unconvinced.

"That's the problem, well cause usually because your connected to each other she'd just know but thanks to that little comment you made she is now trapped inside her mind to forever be reminded of the lifetime of pain that was inflicted by her father," Cole explained finding Palmira's hiding spot. Guilt flooded through Erik as he looked upon the feathered ball which contained his angel.

"How do I get her back?" he asked determined, Cole just smiled at him evilly and simply said," swim."

Instantly the phantom dove into the ice cold water with his muscles screaming in protest as he dove further and further with all his focus on his target. He had barely touched the soft ball when blackness consumed his vision.

Slowly conciousness came back to him and he instantly coughed up the water out of his lungs a good ten minutes later he slowly stood up and before him stood a small girl wearing purple overalls, a pink shirt with blue running shoes and her hair in pig tails. He instantly knew who it was because of her big emerald eyes. Before he could say anything she pulled on his hand then ran ahead signaling for him to follow which he did hesitantly. As he did memories and children's laughter filled his senses. After a while Erik had to stop and watch some of Palmira's past played before his eyes. Birthday parties, spending time with friends and family smiling and happy.

_'What kind of pain could she have possibly gone through in her life' _Erik thought was his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a painful scream that sounded familiar to that of the small version of Palmira. Quickly he ran throught the dark and into a red light where the little girl lay chained to the floor bleeding as he watched memories of her being insulted and abused most of which came from one man inperticular. With each insult that was directed to her more bruises and cuts appeared on her small body.The one that hurt the most was that theone of him seemed to hurt her the most.Slowly approaching her he instantly stopped when he heard her speak when she finally noticed him.

'Well what are you waiting for? Go ahead and insult me just like everyone else," she said ready to take whatever he had, Erik just bent down and undid her bindings. He couldn't help but smile at her surprised face.

"No not this time," he reassured her and picked her up in his arms protectively," let's go home," he added walking back until she said," I can't he won't let me go," she said sadly. Erik only had time to give her a confused look before he was knocked to the ground putting the child out of his reach.

Quickly he rolled over to see the face of the man who seemed to cause her themost pain and got up fast enough to block the man's attack," get the hell out of here, she's my daughter, she belongs to me," he said angrilly delivering one attack after another.

"Is this what you want for your child? to suffer the way she is look at her she's dead, you failed face it. Now let her mother take care of her," Erik said trying to convince this man to see reason. He realised he succeeded to his relief when he dropped to his knees and pulled his daughter into a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry please don't hate me, please," he begged hugging her tighter," I could never hate you, I love you daddy," the girl said muffled in her father's shirt. After a much needed hug Erik picked the girl back up and carried her back to reality.

Erik swam as fast as he could back to the surface with Palmira in his arms and was relieved when he finally reached it, quickly he pulled her out of the water and laid her on her stomach remembering what happened when he laid her on her wings.

"Thanks," she said breathless, the phantom nodded just as out of breath suddenly her face became very worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked," Meg, go find her now," she replied and without hesitating Erik set off to find the girl fear filling his entire being.

* * *

alrighty tats all for now until next time


	13. goodbye

I know the last chapter was kinda short but I'll try to make this one a little bit longer

* * *

Meg's POV 

I couldn't help but be scared for my life as the manager seemed to change in an instant from the gentleman I first met to this strange obsessed creature who held on to my arm for dear life, I had to bite my bottum lip to keep from screaming from the seering pain going through my limb. Finally we got to his room and before I knew it he shoved me into his room lockingthe door quickly as he entered the room.

_'Where is everyone why has no one noticed his behaviour and us coming here? Where is Mama? Where is Erik?' _was all I thought as he slowly started walking towards me as if I was his prey. There was no way I was going to let him do whatever it was I think he was about to do and I had a feeling I wasn't far off. Quickly I got up and around him to the door pounding on it praying someone would here me. The man just stood there and chuckled at my pathetic attempt to escape.

"You are wasting your time my little bonbon I have given everyone the day off there is no one here but you and me", he said seductively grabbing my wrist in a strong hold,"monsieur what is the meaning of this?" I asked him angrilly pulling away from him desperately but failed miserably.

"Let me go right this instant," I demanded slapping him with my free hand which earned me a hard blow to the face putting me into a daze on the floor but before I could recover I felt him pull me up close to him by hair and whispered into my ear," I will have you Meg whether you like it or not and there is nothing you can do about it." Before I could react I felt a cloth go over my mouth and my vision blurred as my body went limp.

Erik's POV

I ran as fast as I could not even knowing where Meg could be in the first place but instinct took over the moment I saw the look on Palmira's face and said she was in danger it was obvious that for once in her afterlife since I've known her she was serious. As I ran I couldn't help but notice something from the platforms above the stage that struk me rather odd. Everything was silent there wasn't a single soul minusme in the whole place and it wasn't even Sunday when everyone usually had their day off, not even Madame Giry could be found anywhere.

_'Something isn't right here' _I thought and without realising it pulled out my punjab lasso from my dress coat and cautiously walked around just about the whole opera house until I suddenly heard banging coming from a fare distance away when I had to smack myself in the head because it such an obvious place that I had overlooked being the manager's quarters.

"You're good DeCliew but I'm better," I said remembering a passageway close by that he used to get to manager's office when he had to kindly remind them of his monthly salary or other such related things. I found it quickly beneath the stage and jumped down find my way easily through the dark somewhatly abandoned passageway continuing to creep through until I reached the vent that looked into the room. When I reached the scene that played out before me released all sanity from my mind and anger took over. The bastard had Meg's hands tied to the bed and she appeared to be recovering from being drugged. Thankfully she bought some time to prepare for his dimise as she used the last bit of whatever strength she had left to kick the man right where no man shouldn't usuallybe kicked earning a flinch on my account at the thought of the pain the man was going throught at that moment.

Rage suddenly returned as I watched him smack her hard across the face and slowly start to try and put himself inside of the small girl and me take a very violent course of action, as quickly as my hands would work I managed to move the vent leaving a large whole enough for me to grab my lasso and swing it around his neck and with one swift tug pulled him off Meg and let him dangle directly beneath.

The man looked up at me with an expresion of both shock and fear, slowly I pulled him up by his neck so my mouth was near his ear and hissed,"say hello to my little friend." I tightened the rope strangling the man instantly. As soon as I knew he was dead my attention was instantly on Meg.

Meg's POV

My paralyzed body slowly awoke to find my hands tied above a bed and Richard DeCliew climbing on top of me, instantly realising what was happening I used what little energy I had to kick him right where it needed it the most at the time which quickly earned me yet another slap to the face.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you, you may not leave this room alive," he said before he tried to thrust himself inside of me, I tried to fight him off as tears flooded down my face _'no please don't do this' _was the only thought running through my mind with my eyes shut tight until the weight of the man was suddenly lifted from my body which was involuntarily shacking uncontrolably. I could hear gagging sounds coming from someone but I still didn't dare open my eyes still fearing for my life. All was silent except for footsteps coming towards me and my hands become free. I pulled them quickly towards me and began thrashing and pulling away as whoever untied my hands grabbed my arms scared of who it was until I heard him speak.

Normal POV

"Meg, its alright open your eyes its me," Erik said trying to stop her from thrashing as he checked over her body for any injuries, the ballerina opened her eyes only to throw herself at the phantombursting into tears. Erik just held her there in his arms protectively until she cried herself to sleep. He quickly devised a plan and tied the rope that hung DeCliew to the chandelier in the middle of the room and wrote a suicide noteas close tothe former mamger's writing as he could copying it from a parchment in the room. Then he wrapped Meg in some blankets on the bed and carried back to the hideout under the opera house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He returned home to find it covered in white and silverfeathers quickly he laid Meg gently in the swan shaped bed and hurried through the layer trying to find the owner of the feathers calling out the girl's name confused about what was going on until he found her lying where he left her some time before.

"My god what the hell happened to you?" he asked concerned pulling the teen that had been like a sister to him into his arms, Palmira didn't say anything only smiled at him gently.

"She's dying," a voice behind him said walking up to them which belonged to Palmira's mother Pam," her duty to you is done and now she must go home to her father in heaven. The phantom was shocked, she couldn't die she was already dead but she had to leave him and as much as he regretted saying it he didn't want her to leave him alone. Tears spilled from his eyes as he pulled her into a tighter hug refusing to let the closest thing to a family he ever had go.

"Erik its ok, I'm alright but you gotta let me go now I promise things are going to be better for you now you will never be alone again," the angel whispered in his ear and watched as he pulled her away from him and kissed her on the head. Before the phantom knew it the older angel disappeared along with the girl in his arms.

As he slowly got up he felt a breeze on his cheek like a kiss and a voice whisper to him _'thankyou for setting me free'_

He smiled and turned around to see Meg standing there watching him wrapped in a blanket and continued to stand there as Erik walked over to her and pulled her into his arms feeling protected and safe.

* * *

alright how was that for a longer chapter huh well you gotta review if you want me to add another chapter or not so REVIEW or else I'm gonna...I'm gonna...cry :(


	14. epilogue

ok ppl this is **_THE _**last chapter for this story and I hope u all liked it as much as I liked writing it but I will be writing another story really soon so anyway on with the story

* * *

Erik stood among his coligues after the recent production of Don Juan Triumphant which was an absolute success all over because of it's dark originality making the former phantom quite proud of his work. 

"Monsieur that was a masterpiece, but you must tell me when we will be seeing your work," one of the men asked him knowing Erik had been composing several pieces of work of his own since Don Juan Triumphant(which none of them know he wrote for obvious reasons).

"Yes when will you indulge us in your own masterpieces," a familiar voice said behind Erik and turned around to see the Count de Victemonte standing behind calmly as if they were old friends," I must say since I've become the patron to this opera house you are the first manager I have ever met who not only runs this magnifisent building but also writes its plays, composes the music and instructs its singers," the man added smirking at the other.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Raoul sat interviewing new managers for the Opera populaire after the suicide of his most recent one Richard DeCliew, as much as he detested the man this job also grew very tiresome. The man sighed leaning back in his chair wishing he cuold be anywhere else then where he was now._

'This is a nightmare' _he thought as the next man came in making the patron's eyes bulge out of his head, there in all his glory was the phantom of the opera, the man that nearly destroyed his life quite literally, except there was something different about him. One thing missing and the other very new, no mask and a wedding ring?_

This is definitely a nightmare' _he finally decided in his head as the man took a seat in front of him._

_"You," was all he could say pointing an accousing finger at the former phantom causing the man to chuckle lightly,"I assure you I have a more proper name then 'you' and I'm not here to kill you, this time anyway," the man began holding his hand out to the Count,"my name is Erik LeFantom and I'm interested in taking the Manager position in hopes to make a future for my wife and myself and who better to run it then the man that built it don't you agree?" Erik finished trying to keep face at the man's expression._

_Raoul thought this to himself for a moment and about what Madame Giry said about him being a genius and how he was never given a chance to show it and...he had a wife my god who would marry him? Wait i shouldn't think like that but still wow._

_After pondering the idea of hiring the man he came to a descision," Monsieur I can't believe I'm doing this but I believe you have a brilliant mind and I'd like to see it put to better use then kidknapping young _taken_ sorpranos and making lives miserable, so I will do what the world never did I will give you chance to prove yourself." Raoul said shaking Erik's hand."Besides I feel sorry for whoever you married, why make the poor girl be married not only to an ugly man but a poor one at that." he added making it offical._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Yes well not all of us can be as gifted as I unfortunately,"Erik said to Raoul making all the gentlemen around chuckle all around them," by the way how is the Countess de Vicdemonte," he added searching for the woman.

"Raoul," a young brunette walked over with a little boy passed out in his mother's arms walked over to the patrion and kissed him on the cheek accompanied by a very pregnant Meg who copied her friend and walked over to her own husband placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to have to excuse myselffor a few minutes,our children have decided that they would team up against mommy," she said rubbing her stomach," darling how many times have we gone through this we won't know for sure its twins till they come," Erik said earning him a very evil glare." Trust me when it feels like two sets of legs kicking your insides you can tell, now if you don't mind I am in great need of a chair" she added saying goodbye to the patrion and his wife.

"Well we must be off, but first one last toast," she said picking up her glass of champaigne along with her husband, the new manager and her friend who had water," to happy endings for all of us from now on," the young woman said before finishing off her drink.

"Of course happy endings for us all," Erik said thinking about the one person who wouldn't get her happy ending as he drank his champaigne. As the other couple walked off Meg noticed his expression as if reading his mind automaticly knew what upset him, it had been doing so for the past 4 years.

"Erik, I'm sure she is happy where ever she is, mama used to always tell me everyone gets their happy ending whether in this life or the next our dreams will come true," she said squeezing his hand comfortingly before walking off to the nearest table.

_'You can't have children when your dead'_ Erik thought remembering when Palmira said this to him when they talked about their mostwanted desires. The manager was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a little girl looking at him from the stairway hiding behind the banister and her jet black curls covering her emerald green eyes. The phantom couldn't help but smile that her antics and went over to her and kneeling to her level.

"Hello little one are you lost?" he asked the child, the girl turned her head to the side slightly and responded to him by clucking at him loudly and so good it was scary. Erik's eyes bulged out of his head there was only one person he knew that could cluck like that. Suddenly the girl giggled at him and ran off making the man finally notice the white and silver wings on her back. It took a moment before he started to chase her down the empty hall and spotted her next to a small boy with chestnut short hair and black as night eyes about a year or two older then the girl.

"Christina what did mama say about running off like that?" the boy said crossly.

"Shut up Luca he's coming I found him look he's coming," the girl said pointing in Erik's direction causing the boy to smile quite similar to his little sister who had black and gold wings on his back as he grabbed his sister's hand and they ran off giggling down the hall.

"Wait stop where are you going?" Erik yelled after the children and after twenty minutes or so found them wrestling on the ground and showered with black and white feathers. Grabbing one of the feathers Erik realised he knew this feather, it was white and silver it was...

"Palmira," he said looking up to see the teen wrapped in the arms of the angel of death as they watched over their young children, she smiled at Erik as she gracefully flew down into the phantom's open arms, hugging just as tightly as he was hugging her grinning like an eddiot.

"I missed you," he said muffled into her hair,"same here scarface you've done good for yourself," she replied pulling away from him.

"I could very well say the same about you," he said reffering to Cole rolling on the ground with his son and daughter held close to him, making them both smile," but I thought you couldn't kids if your dead," he added confused," well me either but you know what they say everyone gets their happy ending eventually I guess," she replied then looked back at her family and added," their a dream come true.

Erik was so proud of her to see her so happy she really deserved it just as much as he did, his thoughts were interrupted by a pain in his arm from the angel,"and you, stop worrying about me got that, its not your job to take care of me its the other way around remember," she said in a scolding manner.

"Is that all you came to tell me he?"asked Erik seriously.

"No I came to say goodbye the right way," she replied wrapping her arms Erik lovingly which he returned immedietly not wanting to let go of her again but reluctantly did.

"Don't worry we'll see each other again, but for now let's just call it smell ya later," she said kissing his head, then just as fast as she came, the family of angels were gone. A single feather fell from the sky and landed on his shoulder which he took and placed in his coat pocket close to his heart.

"Erik," Meg said walking up to him grabbing his arm causing him to flinch, confused she pulled up his sleeve seeing the bruise their and started laughing at him." I told you not to worry about her," she chuckled at his expression.

"hardi har har," he replied then said," now that I know she got her happy ending, lets get back to ours shall we?" as he slipped his arm around her protectively.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

holy shit I can't believe its done, thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed it meant alot to me that you did and again I will write another fanfic really soon so ya. I'm gonna miss this one :(


End file.
